leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominion
Dominion (or League of Legends: Dominion) is an upcoming game mode in League of Legends. Players were able to play Dominion in a nearly complete state at GamesCom (August 17-21) in Europe and at PAX Prime (August 26-28) in North America. The release date is said to be during the month of September however Riot Games have not committed to a fixed release date. __TOC__ Development Dominion was officially announced on the main website as the new capture-and-hold game mode on League of Legends on Thursday, August 4, 2011. Even though there was no information about this new mode before the announcement there was a large build-up for it on the Kalamanda storyline on the Journal of Justice Issues. Basic Gameplay Game objective Dominon is a capture-and-hold game mode, where two teams of 5 players each will compete on the Crystal Scar Field of Justice and try to destroy the enemy nexus by controlling control nodes located across the map. The nexus is untargetable and has 500 life points and the main way of harming it is by having captured more nodes than the enemy team. The opposing team’s nexus health will slowly drain whenever your team holds more capture points than the enemy. The rate at which their nexus health declines is tied to the number of points your team owns in excess of your opponents. If both teams hold the same number of capture points, neither team’s nexus receives any damage. Capture Nodes Capture nodes represent important strategic locations across the map. The 5 points are laid out in the outer lane, which is a circular circuit with several points of entrances from the inner map and each team respawn area. The outer lane and the control points are permanently revealed to both teams at all times, regardless of who controls the points. Controlling these points and defending them against the opposition is the central focus of Dominion. Players can claim capture points by right clicking the capture point tower when their champion is within range. After a short channel time, ownership of the capture point will transfer to the capturing player’s team. Points controlled by the opposing team will take longer to capture since they must first be neutralized before you can assume control. If a capturing champion moves or takes damage during the channel time, he will be unable to attempt another capture for a short cooldown period. An allied capture point will attack enemy champions as well as spawn minions to attack and capture nearby enemy-controlled capture points. Basic differences from previous maps The dominion game mode allows for a fast-paced match of 15-20 minutes involving many small skirmishes. To achieve this, and for balance issues, there are several differences from the other maps apart from new game elements. * Champions start at level 3 with 1375 gold instead of level 1 with 475 gold. * There is a constant aura on this map granting all champions adjusted stats: ** 15% armor penetration. ** 5% magic penetration. ** 20% healing reduction. (this stacks multiplicatively with other healing reduction effects) ** mana regeneration bonus. ** All champions gain experience over time even without farming or slaying enemies. * Drastically increased gold gain over time. (6 gold per second) ** Reduced gold gain by killing champions but increased gold gain by killing minions. * Respawn times are reduced. Because of this, there is a lot less emphasis on champion kills and deaths. There are also a brand new set of buffs better suited to encouraging the fast-paced gameplay of League of Legends: Dominion. These new buffs came in three forms: Greater Relics, Health Relics and Speed Shrines. Greater Relics are consumable resources located in the middle of the map that yield an individual benefit (in the form of shield and damage boost) and respawn at fixed intervals. Health Relics are items that provide champions using them with an instant burst of HP and mana. These were placed to counter the advantage that sustainable champions had. Speed Shrines provide a short bonus to any champion who enters their sphere of influence. There are three Speed Shrines located in the middle of the jungle and are positioned in a triangular formation. Items League of Legends: Dominion will feature new items to complement the new fast-paced gameplay and also, lots of items from the other maps will not be available on Dominion. All champions have had their recommended items tailor-made for Dominion, making it easy for players to adapt their builds. Spells League of Legends: Dominion will also feature new Summoner Spells and Masteries to accomadate the new gameplay. As there will be no Turrets in Dominion and there are speed boost shrines the summoner spells and with their respective masteries will be replaced by and . Point System Because capture and hold is not meant to be kill based, Riot introduced a point system. Though kills are still there, they are not as significant as in Summoner's Rift or the Twisted Treeline. The more points earned by completing quests, neutralizing nodes or capturing them, the more IP and Exp Points. Gallery Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Dominion Logo Crystal Scar Concept Art.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Art LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork1.jpg|Dominion Artwork 1 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork2.jpg|Dominion Artwork 2 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork3.jpg|Dominion Artwork 3 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork4.jpg|Dominion Artwork 4 League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Dominion Artwork 5 Dominion.jpg|Dominion Capture the Claw.jpg|Capture the Claw Fight at Boneyard.jpg|Fight at Boneyard Fight at Windmill.jpg|Fight at Windmill External Links * League of Legends: Dominion * League of Legends: Dominion - Gameplay Behind The Scenes * League of Legends: Dominion - Art and Sound Behind The Scenes * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jkSaUaqeFU - Dominion Gameplay References Category:Game modes